Aircraft remote control systems are known which permit control from a distance; however these systems are summary and only permit a direct control of the servomotors without taking other parameters into account. These systems lead to a difficult piloting since the pilot must take into account various interactions: interactions between the machine and the environment, mutual interactions between systems of the machine, and the piloting becomes particularly complex in the case of a helicopter.
The present invention seeks to provide a control system capable of releasing the pilot of the constraints generated by the various aforementioned interactions.
One object of the invention is in particular to assure an automatic compensation of momentary or permanent disturbances, by control of the servomotors for avoiding the aircraft being placed in dangerous positions.
Another object, in the case of a remote control helicopter, is to control in an automatic manner the uncoupling servomotor in order to compensate for the variations in the normal operation of the motor or variations of the collective pitch, this in the goal of assuring in an automatic manner and with the finest manner, the angular stability of the apparatus about the axis of the oscillations.
Another object, always in the case of a remote control helicopter, is to avoid the variations of altitude during banking due to changes of the incident pitch (manipulation of the cyclic plate), while generating in an automatic manner variations of the collective pitch assuring a stability at altitude.